My Wolf
by TheWerewolfGirl06
Summary: Bella goes down to La Push to confront Jacob, but what actually happens she never expected. BellaxPaul Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The amazing sm** **does :(**

 **Chapter 1:**

That's it I'm going to his house I don't care if I have to wait for him all day I'm going to find out why Jake is ignoring me and not answering my calls. I jumped in my sturdy old truck and pushed it to its limit, a riveting 50 miles per hour as I crossed over into the woods just outside La Push.

Wait? Is that someone walking? Who is that?

"Quil? What are you doing on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere." When he looked at me the bleak, empty look on his face scared me even more then it surprised me seeing him on the side of the road.

"Oh. Hey Bella," He said in a dull voice

"Hi Qui... A-Are you okay?"

He just stared at me, "Fine."

"Could I give you a ride somewhere?"

"Yeah. Sure, I guess," he mumbled.

"My house is just inside town. Its behind the store."

"Have you seen Jacob at all today?" I honestly did not mean to ask , but the question burst from my lips before I could stop it.

I looked at him hopefully, waiting for his answer. He was quiet for a long moment.

"From a distance," he said finally.

"A distance?"

"I tried to follow them – He was with Embry," His voice was quiet, hard to hear over the sound of the engine I leaned closer in anticipation, "I know they saw me, but they just turned and went into the woods. The weren't alone though. Sam and his little cult were with them."

I've been walking through the woods for an hour yelling for them. I just found the road when you pulled up."

"So Sam did get him then," I said gritting my teeth making my words distorted. Yeah it was the teeth not the fact that I had a lump the size of a golf ball in my throat and tears in my eyes.

Quil glanced at me, "You know about that?"

"Yeah Jake told me... before."

"Before..." He looked pained.

"He never leaves Sam's side. He's just as bad as the others now."

"What do you think it is? Drugs or something?"

"I really don't see Jacob or Embry getting into anything like that... but what do I know?What else could it be? And why aren't the elders worried?" He shook his head the fear showing in his eyes, "Jake didn't want to join them. I don't understand what could change him," He looked at me haunted," I don't want to be next."

"Well, Are your parents any help?"

"Yeah right my grandpa's on the council with Jacob's old man. As far as they are concerned Samuel Uley is the best thing that's ever happened here."

I didn't know what to say. I could barely think. It was all to much to take in. We were in La Push now and I could see the towns only store up ahead.

"I'll get out now. My house is right over there."He said pointing to a rickety old house up ahead. I coasted to the side of the road and came to a stop.

"I'm going to wait for Jacob," I stated staring straight ahead.

"Good luck," He shuffled down the road his shoulders slumped. Defeated is the word that came to mind as I pulled away.

Quil's face haunted me all the way to the Black's house.

 **I know this chapter was short this was just to get things started. Things will get better in the next chapter I think. This is my first so be nice. Also I don't have a Beta so if there was spelling or grammar errors sorry.** **Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything even** **though I wish I did the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does**

 **Chapter 2:**

I pulled up in front of the house were I have spent many hours laughing and smiling with my best friend or the person that used to be my best friend. I honestly didn't know what to expect once I saw Jacob.

I settled into wait however long I needed to. I didn't care how long I had to sit here I was going to get answers from him.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would though.

There was a sharp rap on my window. I looked up expecting to see Billy Jacob's dad, but instead I was looking into the eyes of the person that used to be my own personal sun. Jacob Black. The boy that I used to make mud pies and take baths with when I was little had changed into something different. Darker even.

He had cut his beautiful silky hair into practically a buzz cut which was saying something because one of the things he prides himself in is his long hair and since he was only wearing a pair of cut offs and a pair of ratty old tennis shoes I could see a tattoo on his bicep that definitely was not there before, but the one thing that threw me off guard the most was the expression on his face. His face was filled with anger as he glared down at me through the open window. I'd never seen Jacob look at anyone that way let alone me.

"What do you want, Bella," He said in a much deeper and raspy voice.

"I want to talk to you," I said weakly.

"Go home, Bella." He said angrily.

"But, Jake. Please I just want to talk to you. You can't leave me. You promised. "

"Bella you can't come here anymore. Go Home. We can't be friends anymore." With that he turned and practically ran into the house.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I thought I would come here and he would at the very least talk to me but instead he... he breaks up with me. No that's not the right word, but that's the only word I can use to describe what we had even if we weren't dating. What we had was something much stronger then that.

That's when I noticed four men heading out of the trees towards Jacob's house. I guess they were men because I couldn't call them boys they were much to big to be boys. Wait that's Sam... Oh hell no. That's what's going here? I know Quil saw them together earlier, but I had hoped that he had been mistaken in some way, but apparently not.

Before I realized what I was doing I was out of my car and striding toward Sam. I shoved his chest and screamed in his face, "What did you do to him he didn't want this."

"What did he tell you?" He asked calmly.

"He won't tell me anything because he's scared of you guys."

I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun around prepared to fight and ran smack into a rock solid chest that was way hotter then it should be and by hotter I mean temperature. My eyes traveled up past his lips to his dark brown eyes

When I looked into his eyes I got lost in the depth. They were so dark they were almost black and in them I was able to see everything. A wedding, children, and grandchildren. All I ever wanted, but right now all I wanted to do was snuggle into him and just never leave his side.

What is wrong with me.

"No way," said a voice behind me.

"Dude Jake is going to kill you."

That's when I realized I was still staring at unknown man that I had just met and fallen in love with for some reason.

"Hey, I'm Paul," unknown man aka Paul said in a smooth voice with a smirk on his face.

"Bella," I replied quickly before whipping around to face Sam,"Look Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I should probably go."

"Bella, wait were having a big dinner thing at my house tonight. You should come. Jacob will be there," Sam said.

"Ummm... sure I guess if Jake's going to be there."

"Great he will be over around five to pick you up."

"Okay I guess I'll go then. Bye." I said heading towards my truck and pushing past Paul who just stared after me gaping.

I hopped in my truck with one last glance at Paul and backed out of the drive and headed toward Forks to get ready for tonight.

 **A/N Please review thank you to all that read read my story. I'm going to try to post at least two chapters a day. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't :( SM does.**

 **Chapter 3:**

What to wear? What to wear?

I was back in my plain drab room trying to figure out what I was going to wear to Sam's dinner tonight.

I wanted to look good, but I also didn't want it to seem like I was trying to hard. I finally decided to pull out one of the outfits that Alice forced me to but on one of our "fun" shopping trips. That's when I realized that it didn't hurt my chest to think about them maybe its because I might get a chance to get Jake back.

I was trying as hard as I could not to think of Paul, but I couldn't get him off my mind.

What is the matter with me?

I need to focus on being with Jacob. I'm willing to at least try to be more then his friend if it means that he won't leave me. I need him. I can't just leave him for some guy I just met today.

Even as I thought it I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Paul no matter what I did or what I tried to tell myself that wasn't going to be able to get him off my mind.

Finally I decided to wear a turquoise shirt with black jeans, black boots, a black purse, a gold bracelet, black earrings, and I topped it off with a little bit of lipstick only a little bit though because I hate wearing make up. I just let my hair fall in natural waves down to my waist.

I looked at the clock Jacob should be here any minute.

I only tripped once coming down the stairs to the living room to wait for Jacob, which was pretty much a world record.

I walked into the living room to see Charlie sitting on the coach watching ESPN.

"Hey, Bells what are you all dressed up for tonight?"

"I'm going to a party at Sam's tonight," I replied plopping down in the rocking chair.

"Sam Uley?"he asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, Jake invited me."

"I thought that you guys weren't talking anymore?"

"We weren't but I went down there earlier and we patched things up." I figured a little white lie was better then telling him what actually went down when I went to La Push.

"Oh well that's good," he said with a slight smile on his face. I think he hopes we'll end up together and who knows maybe we will.

At that point there was a knock on the door. Charlie started to get up but I rushed to the door before he could get there first.

I flung the door open to see Jacob standing there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. No signs of the earlier hostility showed on his face. I n fact he seemed much more like the old Jacob. My old Jacob. Except for the fact that he had grown at least six inches and had muscles in places that I didn't know there were supposed to be muscles.

"Hey, Bells," he said awkwardly.

"Jake!" I yelled throwing myself into his arms.

"Good to see you to Bells," he said still holding me," Look I'm sorry about... earlier."

"It's okay you're here now that's all that matters," I had to admit I was a little over excited, but a part of me had been worried he wouldn't show up after earlier today and hey how could you blame me I had my best friend back.

"It's good to have you back," he said setting me down," You look nice."

"Thanks so do you," and he did he wore a tight black shirt and the same cut offs and tennis shoes as earlier.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and Jake looked over my head.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hello Jacob, so what are you going to be doing tonight?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad stop," I complained.

"It's okay Bella. Well Chief Swan were just having a little get together with a few of my friends," Jacob replied even though he didn't have to.

"Which friends?" Charlie probed.

"Sam Uley, his fiancé Emily, Jared Cameron, his girlfriend Kim, Paul Lahote, and Embry Call."

Charlie began to say something else probably along the lines of what are your intentions tonight with my daughter even though his best friend was Billy Black, Jacob's dad and he knew Jacob would never do anything like what he was thinking.

I cut him off by pulling Jacob down the steps and towards the truck and yelling, "Bye dad."

"I drive," Jacob said.

"Ummm... No its my truck so I drive."

"Oh great you do know where your going then. Well that makes things so much easier. I guess I'll just catch up on my sleep then," he said smirking.

"Fine whatever," I sulked as I hopped in the passenger side.

Not five minutes in remembered why I had meant to get the heater in this thing. It was practically a refrigerator. I was freezing.

I pulled my knees up to my chest trying to conserve warmth.

Jake glanced at me," You cold?" He asked.

"A little," I conceded.

He reached over and pulled me into his side.

"Whoa Jake your hot," I said something was nagging me in the back of my mind.

"Well thanks Bella," he said smirking.

"That's not what I meant," I said swatting him smiling in spite of myself," and you know it. Do you have a fever or something?"

That's when I realized what was nagging me. Paul. When I ran into him he was overly warm too.

"No I don't have a fever it's just... it's weird," he said staring straight ahead.

"Oh well okay then."

"Well here we are," Jake said a few minutes later. I looked up at him to see him looking at me and before I knew it he leaned down and kissed me.

It was not like anything I've ever felt course I've only ever kissed one other person and he was pretty much like kissing a wall. This was something completely different. Soft, gentle, and comfortable exactly the way Jake was. He pulled away his head snapping towards the house as if he had heard something.

He sighed," We better go in," he sounded regretful.

"Yeah," I said not moving I could sit here forever.

Finally he reached over opening the car door.

"Let's go before they track us down," I pulled myself out of the car and Jake grabbed my hand as we headed towards the house.

 **A/N A little Jacob/Bella action in this chapter. I had to add some in somewhere I couldn't help it :) I still don't have a Beta so once again I'm sorry if there is mistakes.** **I'm not really getting that many reviews so please let me know If** **you want me to continue the story or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own anything I just like to portray them as they should have been :)**

 **Chapter 4**

The door of the small house opened before we even got to the top of the steps and there stood Sam Uley. My rescuer and apparently as far as Quil is concerned the leader of a cult. For the first time it hit me where I was. Quil's face popped into my mind and how he was scared that he would be next, but I pushed the thought away I knew Jake wouldn't bring me somewhere that wasn't safe.

Sam looked at Jake and mine intertwined hands and something flashed across his face but it was gone before I could decipher what it was.

"Come on in," he said in a deep tenor voice as he turned and headed down the hallway.

Jake pulled me into the house and we followed Sam down the hall and towards what had to be the kitchen from the voices emanating from it.

"Guys Jake and Bella are here," Sam said leading us through the doorway. There was a chorus of "hey's" and "hi's".

"Bella you already know me obviously. This is my fiancé Emily," he said pointing to a beautiful girl with three long scars running down the left side of her face," That is Jared and his I-girlfriend Kim and you already met Embry and Paul. They're at the store right now," he said scrutinizing my face as he said that last part.

I tried not to let my face show my disappointment that Paul wasn't here. Ugh I was actually looking forward to seeing him here.

"Hi everybody," I said suddenly shy.

"Jacob can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked him exchanging a glance with Jared before heading back out into the hall.

Jake leaned down pressing a quick kiss onto my lips," Be right back honey. Go sit next to Kim and Jared," he said before turning and following Sam into the hall.

I hesitated looking around until someone called my was Kim waving me over to a seat next to her and Jared.

Kim was pretty and after talking to her for only a few minutes I could see why Jared liked her so much. She was smart and funny and made me feel very welcome I could tell we were going to be really good friends. I could also tell that Jared was absolutely captivated of her. He seemed to really love her and I couldn't help but to be a little jealous. I wanted something like that but who do I see myself with?

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob lifting me up and then setting me so that I was sitting on his lap.

I looked back at him my smile disappearing," Are you okay?" The look on his face concerning me.

"Yeah sweetheart. I'm alright," he said forcing a smile," just some stuff going on at my job."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah I work for Sam's construction company. We all do."

"Oh well what happened?"

"Nothing important," he said burying his face in my hair.

I wasn't so convinced that nothing was wrong, so instead of pressing him more for answers I turned my head towards him and we locked in a passionate almost desperate kiss. It only lasted for a couple seconds but I didn't want it to end, but we heard the front door open and I pulled away. There was only one person that that could be.

I looked up to see Embry step through the doorway and head towards Sam. Jacob pulled me chin back towards him and dropped another long kiss onto my lips. We were interrupted by a low guttural growl from the doorway.

I turned to see none other than Paul Lahote standing just inside the door his eyes assessing Jake and mine's compromising positon before letting out another growl as he began shaking.

I pressed myself back against Jake's chest frightened.

"Dude, Paul what are you doing? You're scaring her!" Jake yelled at him. I instinctively flinched away from him since he yelled right in my ear.

"Sorry sweetheart," Jake said pulling me back against his chest.

Paul began shaking again," I'm going for a run," he said spinning and heading out the door we heard the front door slam shut. Jared got up giving Kim a quick kiss," Duty calls," he said heading out the door smirking.

 **Paul's** **POV** (Yay)

 **Bold- Paul's thoughts**

 _Italics- Jared's_ _thought_

 **I can't believe he has his hands all over my Bella**. I had barely made it to the tree line before I had phased.

 _Dude calm down. Besides she can't really be yours if you don't tell her what's going on._

I just growled at him.

 _You know you're not going to get another chance like this an you might want to do it before her and Jake get to serious._

 **Just thinking about them together pissed me off all over again. I can't believe I imprinted on Bella Swan the leech lover.** I could barely think about her like that anymore. To me she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

 _Yeah I know I can't believe it either. Man Jacob's going to kill you then bring you back to life and then kill you again. He just got her back again and before she wouldn't even give him the time of day now she actually seems interested._

 **I have to admit I feel a little bad, but I can't help it and he knows that.**

 _Yeah I know dude I'm just stating facts. No but seriously you need to tell her._

 **I know, but there is no way that** **I am going to Jake away from her especially after earlier.**

 _I'll get Sam to send him on patrol or something. He told him about The red head leech earlier._

 **God I can't believe we haven't caught her yet. If only we knew what she was looking for then we could set a trap.**

 _Yeah I know. Anyways we should probably get back._

 **I guess**

 _Whatever you chicken._

 **Alright** **alright** **I'm coming** I thought phasing back

Jared and I headed back to Sam's house after we pulled on our shorts and as we walked up the steps I couldn't believe how much my life was going to change once I walked in the door.

Jared headed in first to talk to Sam and by the time walked in Jake was gone. Once I reached the kitchen I looked around for my Bella and there she was sitting in the same chair as before her head leaned back hair streaming down the back of the chair. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Hey Bella can we take a walk?"

 **A/N Hi everybody I hope you liked this chapter I might not be able to update tomorrow sorry:(** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish** **I did**

 **Chapter 5**

I couldn't help, but worry about Paul and Jared. Who goes out on a run at night and what about the whole shaking and growling thing. I didn't know that people growled at other people.

"You all right honey?" Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm okay just trying to figure out what just happened," I explained.

"Oh that's just Paul he has anger issues, so he gets angry really easily. I'm not really sure why he was mad, but it can't be about you, so you shouldn't worry."

"Are they gonna be all right, since there out there in the dark. What about all the wild animals out there?"

He kind of chuckled," Don't worry about them they'll be fine."

Almost simultaneously we heard the front door open and close. My heart skipped a beat when Jared walked in alone. Was Paul okay? Why didn't he come back? Is it because of me?

Jared walked straight over to Sam and they went into the other room. After a couple of minutes we heard the phone ring and Sam answer it. Soon Sam walked back into the room and told Jacob that Billy needed him back at the house for a couple minutes.

"Bye sweetheart, I'll be right back it shouldn't take long," he said giving me a quick kiss before jogging out the back door.

I had to admit without Jacob here I felt a little out of place everyone seemed to be doing there own thing and none of it involved me. Sam and Emily were talking quietly in the corner of the kitchen. After they had eaten dinner Jared and Kim went into the living room to watch a movie. Paul still hadn't come back from his run and who knows where Embry was. My thoughts turned to Jacob and how perfect our time together had been.

"What are you over there smiling about?" Speak of the devil and he should appear there stood Embry Call. Looking at him made me think of Quil's frightened face.

"Nothing," I said blushing.

"Awww are you thinking about your Jakey,'' he said smirking.

"No," I denied.

"Sure, sure," he replied setting himself down across from me at the table," Hey have you talked to Quil at all lately?" He looked at me expectedly. His question caught me a little off guard I didn't think that this was the way that this conversation would go.

"Yeah in fact I just saw him earlier," I said looking down at the table.

"Really what did he say?" He asked me obviously excited. I felt bad that what I was going to tell him was probably not what he thought it was going to be.

"Umm I don't think that this is the best place to talk about it." I said looking at Sam on the other side of the kitchen. There was some stuff that Quil said that wasn't exactly very nice.

"Oh right," he said with a slight smile on his face," follow me." He said leading me out of the kitchen and up the stairs and finally into an empty room.

"Who's room is this?" I asked looking around.

"It's the room that we stay in if we want to stay the night at Sam's house," he said shutting the door and settling himself on the bed," Now what did he say?"

"Well to start I found him walking on the side of the road just outside of La Push. He looked upset so I offered him a ride to his house. I asked him what was wrong and he said he had been wandering around the woods for an hour looking for you guys because he was worried about you guys because you guys joined Sam and his cult," I paused to take a breath," And he said he didn't want to be next."

Embry immediately went rigid," No that won't happen," he said getting up and beginning to pace shaking ever so slightly, "It's over now. Why is this happening? Im sorry Bella I have to go. Thank you for telling me," he said before leaving the room.

By the time I got to the top of the stairs he had already disappeared from sight. I walked into the kitchen and everyone was back in there except of course for Paul and Jacob. I sat myself back down in my chair and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. My mind was so loud thinking about this day that I didn't even here the front door open and close or here someone step through the doorway.

"Bella can we take a walk?"

My head snapped up to see Paul standing there in the doorway. I glanced around to see everyone staring at me expectantly.

"Oh great no pressure," I mumbled quietly, but the guys all laughed as if I had said it out loud," Sure why not," I said getting up from my chair, but as I started walking towards him seeds of doubt began to plant in my mind. What was I doing? Why was I going outside at night with a guy I just met today.

Paul must have seen my hesitation because he grabbed my wrist so hard I tried not to wince and pulled me out the door and down the steps.

"Lets go to the beach," he said taking off in the direction that I assumed was the beach. I practically had to run to keep up with him. He adjusted his stride to match mine and I looked around at the trees half expecting to see a pair of red eyes that matched bright red hair staring at me through the trees. Ever since I had found out about Victoria hunting me I was more jumpy then usual.

"There isn't any animals out here," Paul said noticing my weariness.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I murmured but my head snapped towards me anyways.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

The last thing he needed to know was that I tangled with vampires.

Not long after we arrived at First Beach the very place that I had found out the Cullens were vampires and that my life was always in danger after Jake had told me the Quilete legends.

We settled onto a piece of driftwood.

"So what are we doing out here on this fine night?"

"Well miss Bella have you ever heard of the Quilete legends?" He asked me.

"Jake told me a little bit about them."

"I'm going to kill that kid," he hissed," How much did he tell you?"

"Not much. He told me a long time ago anyway." Yeah a really long time it felt like another lifetime.

"Okay well anyway. It all started..." And with that he told me all the Quilete legends ever known. When he was done I was speechless for a couple moments, but I quickly found my voice.

"So let me get this straight. The whole time everyone thought you guys were a cult your actually a pack of werewolves sworn to protect the tribe and Emily and Kim are imprints which is when you find your soul mate and are bound to them for life. Is there anything else I should know?"

He hesitated and I waited.

"Bella I imprinted on you."

 **A/N Oh snap how will Bella react to this news. Thank you for reading I know I said I wasn't going to review today but my plans change anyway Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it makes me so sad but I'll get over it**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Previously_

 _Is there anything else I should know?"_

 _He hesitated and I waited._

 _"Bella I imprinted on you."_

At first I thought I had heard him wrong _,"_ You... you what?"

"I imprinted on you, Bella," he said reaching out towards me. I jerked myself back as if I was electrocuted.

A thousand images flashed through my mind. Emily's scarred face. Embry's freak out over Quil. Everyone staring at me once Paul asked me to take a walk. His growl when he had caught Jacob and me kissing.

"You sent Jacob away so you could get me alone didn't you," I pointed an accusing finger at him," So that you could tell me this. That I'm supposed leave Jacob just because you imprinted on me. How am I even supposed to believe you about anything?"

"You don't believe me fine I'll show you," he said striding away into the trees. As soon as he disappeared from sight my eyes flicking from side to side immediately paranoid. All of the sudden from the same spot that Paul had disappeared into moments ago out stepped a silver wolf. I had seen him before somewhere.

 _Flashback:_

 _Through my narrowed eyes I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I was afraid_ _to look away from him to follow his gaze, even though he didn't need any tricks or distractions to overpower me. I was to amazed to be relieved as he started backing away from me._

 _Out of the bushes to my left stepped three huge wolves. The one leading was pitch black and the other two were silver and russet._

I had filed that memory away since I tried not to think about vampires as much as possible, but now I know that the silver one was Paul and I had a feeling that the russet one was Jacob and considering the black one was the biggest that's probably Sam.

"It was you," I whispered," You saved my life."

I reached out towards the silver wolf and he walked up and pressed his huge head against my hand. I sank down onto the beach as the wolf turned and trotted back into the woods. I didn't realize that tears were trailing down my face until Paul walked back out and pulled me into his arms.

"What am I going to do? I can't just leave Jacob. I don't want to hurt him," by now I was sobbing.

"Shh Shh. It will be okay sweetheart. You don't have to give me answer right now."

I pulled away from him," What if I don't accept it?"

"I don't know there has never been an imprintee that refused the imprint." He looked at me for a little bit longer and I knew if I stayed for much longer I would end up kissing him and I couldn't do that to Jacob.

I pulled myself up and off the sand," I have to go I can't stay here. Jacob is probably back by now." I left Paul sitting on the sand and retraced my steps back to Sam's house and sat on the back steps. I could not face anyone in that house right now.

Not any of the imprint couples who expected Paul and I to be together. Not Embry who probably hated me for what happened with Quil now that I really knew what was going on I could see why he was so upset and definitely not Jacob for obvious reasons.

I couldn't help thinking about Paul on the beach and how right it felt when I was in his arms. Stop I told myself you love Jacob not Paul so what if Paul has perfect lips and eyes that I could just fall into.

My thoughts were once again interrupted by the screen door opening and closing and someone sinking onto the swing next to me.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked me in a husky voice that was nothing compared to Paul's. Argh.

"Nothing," I said staring out into the night.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling me towards him but I was imagining someone elses arms around me.

"Yeah."

"Okay well your dad just called and told me to bring you home. We should probably go before he comes after me with a shot gun."

"Okay," I said getting up from the swing.

He dangled my keys in front of me," I'll drive he said.

I followed him around the front of the house and jumped into the passenger side. I let Jacob pull me into his side again like we did on the way here, but now it felt wrong. When we got to my house and leaned down to kiss me I locked up. I couldn't help it I wasn't seeing Jake behind those lips I was seeing Paul.

I pulled away," Bye Jake," I said getting out of my truck. I was letting him take my truck home since he would be over tomorrow to bring me to Sam's house.

"Bye Bells," he said giving me his award winning smile, but now I could see that Paul's smile put his to shame. I tried to smile back but it came out as more like a grimace.

I stood in the driveway until I could no longer see my truck before walking up the steps of my house more confused then ever in my life.

Paul controlled my every thought. Ever since he had told me. He was in everything that I saw and felt. I walked in to see Charlie sitting in the same spot as when I left him that seemed so long ago.

"Hey Bells how was your night."

"Great!" I said putting on a big fake smile the last thing I wanted to do was talk to my dad about guy problems," I'm going to go to bed. I'm super tired. Night dad," I said walking up the stairs to exhausted to trip.

"Sure, sure Bella," he said his eyes going back to the TV.

When I reached my room I fell straight into bed without even changing and fell asleep almost right away.

That night I dreamed of two wolves one russet brown and one silvery gray.

 **A/N What do you guys think love** **it or hate it.** **I should be posting** **one more chapter today. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 7**

I bolted upright panting and sweating. I couldn't quite remember what had happened in my dream. All I could remember was it had something to do with two wolves. Then everything that had happened came flooding back to me.

Jacob breaking up with me then us getting back together. Meeting Sam and the gang. Finding out they were werewolves and being told that I was someone's soul mate and the fact that my soul mate was not my best friend/boyfriend. Thinking about Jacob brought me back to reality he would be here soon to pick me up and take me back to Sam's house.

I dragged myself out of bed even though all I wanted to do was lay back down and sleep forever. My mind was still working on comprehending everything. It had been a roller coaster of emotions personally. So you can't blame me for wanting to go to sleep and never wake up.

After getting dress in a tight pair of jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt I headed down stairs to make myself some breakfast. It was silent down stairs so Charlie must have already left for work. I popped a pop tart into the toaster and poured a glass of orange juice.

I had realized something last night after doing some research on Quilete legends. It was hopeless to fight the imprint it would cause me and the wolf who imprinted physical and emotional pain, but I wasn't going to give up easily. Jake deserved a fight.

My pop tart popped up at that point and I settled myself at the table to eat my meager breakfast, but a small breakfast was all right with me I wasn't that hungry anyways maybe I was coming down with something.

Almost as soon as I took my last bite there was a knock on the front door. I got up forcing my face to turn into a big smile. I flung open the door ready to fling myself into Jacob's arms, but stopped short when I saw who was standing on my porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" There standing on my front porch was my "soul mate" Paul Lahote.

"Well hello to you to, baby," he said smirking," I'm picking you up to take you to Sam's. Did you miss me?"

"Okay first of all do not call me that. Second of all hell no where is Jacob? Third no I did not miss you at all." Even though I did a little bit.

"Calm down babe. Jake had to patrol so Bella duty fell on me and besides do you really think that I would try anything. Remember we can here in each others heads so everyone would know as soon as I phased. Unless of course you want me to try something," he sid winking at me," Now get in the truck I have your keys after all." He dangled them in front of my face.

I huffed and walked to my truck . I jumped in the passenger side of the truck as Paul did the same on the other side. I scooted as far away from him as possible in the small cab, but my body was telling me to press myself up against him. The only thing stopping me from doing just that was me chanting _remember Jacob_ over and over again in my head.

"Why are so tense, baby," he asked looking at me.

"Could you please keep your eyes on the road and I told you to stop calling me that," I glared at him.

"Alright babe whatever you want."

"Your such a smartass."

"I know," that damn smirk again.

I pressed myself even harder against the door and grabbed the handle. It was like a magnet was pulling me to Paul.

"All right were here babe," I turned and glared at him again beginning to tell him what exactly I would like to call him when the door was yanked open and I fell into a pair or burning hot arms. I looked up into the eyes of Jacob.

I knew Paul was watching from the truck, so I reached up and locked my arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him into a passionate and slightly sloppy kiss. I was rewarded with the sound of the truck door slamming and I pulled away to see Paul walking up the steps of the house talking about "Revenge" and "Payback." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked in between my fits of giggles.

"I have no idea," I said breaking into more giggles. Jake gave me a funny look and pulled me towards the house. I sobered up once we got up the steps. Jake opened the door for me and I let him lead the way down the hall since I would get lost if I tried to do it on my own.

When we walked into the kitchen everyone went silent and they all stared at me with a smile on there faces and there was a knowing look on Emily and Kim's faces. Jared was making kissing faces at me and pointing at Paul.

At first I was confused but then I saw the smirk on Paul's face and everything fell into place. Oh he did not. He did. Is this his idea of revenge?" Telling everyone that we did who knows what in the back of the same truck that I had just kissed my boyfriend in yesterday.

I was going to kill him.

 **A/N And there it is** **I will try to update tomorrow, but I am not sure if it will happen. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it still.**

 **Chapter 8**

I shot daggers at Paul from across the room as I went and sat in between Embry and Kim as Jake joined the guys next to the counter with the food that Emily had made on it.

"So Bellllaaa," Quil said dragging out my name and I rolled my eyes," So I heard you and Paul got a little hot and heavy in the. How was it? This is great and all but what about Jake? Have you told him yet? I mean I know you haven't told him but are you planning to or is Paul going to do it because I think-"

"Embry shut up," Kim said interrupting him," You're suffocating her. So Bella is he a good kisser? Better then Jacob?" I looked over to where the guys had stood moments ago," Don't worry Sam took them outside to play football including dummy," I realized that the chair on the other side of me was empty," So you didn't answer my questions."

"Kim STOP!" I said grabbing her shoulders nothing happened between us. He's lying."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because I kinda made out with Jake in front of him."

"Bella why would you do that?" She asked her voice reaching a new octave.

"Kim," I complained whining," Because he is an asshole."

"I heard my name," Paul said as he walked into the room. I just glared at him.

"Paul did you lie about you and Bella making out in the truck?"

Paul looked at me and smirked," Now why would I do that?"

Now I was growling at him," Kim I promise you that I am not lying to you," I said looking her right in the eye.

"Okay I believe you." We turned to Paul to chew him out and all we saw was the back door swinging shut.

 **Paul's** **POV**

 **Bold- Paul**

 _Italic- Sam_

Underlined- Jared

 _ **Bold Italics- Embry**_

 **Bold Underline- Quil**

 _ **Bold Italic underlined- Jacob**_

As soon as I stepped onto the back porch I was met with a chorus of kissing noises from all the guys except for Jake who looked really confused. I was about to point that fact out when there was a pained howl from the woods.

"Quil," we all said at the same time.

Sam ran back in to tell the girls while we went into the woods to phase. Sam joined us a minute later.

I focused on keeping my mind blank so that Jacob wouldn't find out anything. If it were me then I would have told him first thing but I guess that means Bella is probably right **I am an asshole.**

You know acceptance is the first step to recovery.

 **Shut up Jared.**

 **Paul, Jared what the hell are you to doing here**

 _ **I'm here to.**_

 _ **Me too.**_

 **Jacob and Quil** **what is going on?**

After Sam introduced all of us and then sent Jared and I back to the house to be with the girls. I was about to argue initiating the new guys was one of my favorite parts of this whole werewolf thing, but I realized what Sam was giving me an out. An out to get away from Jacob and his thoughts that revolved around Bella. I mean Embry was thinking about her to but **She wouldn't give him the time** **of day.**

 **Hey**

 **Oh you know it's true**

 _Okay you two can head back now._

Me and Jared raced back to Sam's house. I won of course. We phased back on the edge of the tree line on the outside of the yard and as we pulled on our shorts Jared started being Jared again," So is she a good kisser? She's got a nice ass man," I could tell he was trying to get a rise out of me, but I wasn't going to let him get to me," I bet you wish you got to her before Jake did though I'm pretty sure they f-" and with that I tackled him to the ground. I was careful not to too phase because I knew he was just joking. We wrestled until I had him pinned to the ground.

"What are the boys doing out here?" Emily walked out carrying a platter of muffins. I immediately scrambled off Jared and raced to snatch a muffin "Thanks Emily," I said settling down on the porch step. Bella walked out of the back door and she looked even hotter then she had earlier today and after seeing her it felt like I had been in pain and it had suddenly stopped.

She glanced at me shyly from under her lashes. That look made me want to grab her and steal her from Jacob. He didn't deserve her.

"Bells!" I turned to see Quil run up and grab Bella into a huge hug before spinning her around. I had to suppress a growl, but a small one slipped out. Luckily only Jared heard me and he gave me a warning look.

At that point Sam, Jacob, and Embry walked out of the trees. Jacob walked up to Bella and pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. This time a growl really did slip out and Sam heard, but of course Jacob and Bella were to wrapped up in each other to hear me.

Sam started to say something like "Paul patrol" Who put such a big stick up his ass, but I just flipped him off and turned and almost ran into the house.

I settled myself onto the couch so that I could get my anger in check. It was getting harder and harder to control myself the longer he had her. Crap.I can't do this much longer eventually I am going to crack and it will not be good and it might end with Jacob in pieces. I was literally in pain seeing them together. I can't do this I thought putting my head in my hands.

"Paul are you okay?"

 **A/N There it is I said I would update and I did :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned it but I still don't**

 **Chapter 9**

Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Paul stomp inside after seeing Jake and I kiss out on the porch and this time I hadn't planned it, but I might as well have from the look on his face and his reaction.

I tried to ignore the feeling in my gut telling me to go to him, but I couldn't. I had to make sure that he was okay especially since him feeling like crap was my fault. I thought back to when Paul had left to help be with Quil once he had phased. My chest had been hurting the whole time that he was gone like my lungs were about to collapse, but as soon as I saw him sitting on that porch step it had disappeared.

I realized something when I saw him sitting there. There was no way that I was going to be able to resist this imprint for much better. When Jake had come up and kissed me I was so surprised that I didn't push him away, but I knew who I truly was supposed to be with. I had made my decision.

I pulled back from Jacob and looked him in the eye," Jacob I love you and I always will," he looked at me confused," I love you too Bells but-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his for the last time. This is the hardest thing that I had ever done before even with Edward. The kiss was soft and perfect for a last kiss and reminded me of our first kiss in my truck which felt like so long ago. With that I turned and strode into the house.

"Paul are you okay?" I asked entering the living room to see Paul sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I went and sat next to him.

"Yeah babe I'm fine," he said giving me a weak smile.

"You can stop pretending I know you're not really fine."

"You got me," he replied.

"It hurts you a lot to see me and Jake together doesn't it?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"You have no idea how much it hurts me. I know you love him but it would be so much easier with me. I know that you love me too. I can see it in your eyes. The truth is Bella Swan I love you. I love you more than anything more than any person in the world. Please Bella except me I know you want to. We could have a future together children and grandchildren. We are made for each other. Like Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. I saw how you looked at them yesterday like you wanted something like that well that's what I can give you. If you'll just accept me please." I looked at him awestruck at the beautiful speech.

"Yes," I whispered. He looked at me surprised for a second then pressed his lips to mine.

This kiss was nothing like any of the Jacob and I had shared. Those felt comfortable and safe everything Jacob was, but Paul and I's they were powerful, dangerous almost. I never wanted to let go so I didn't.

I reached up wrapping my arms around his neck deepening the kiss he pushed me back against the arm rest so that he was leaning over me with a hand on either side of me. I never knew what I was missing with Jacob.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled a voice that I recognized all too well. My head snapped around to see Jacob standing in the doorway his fists clenched and beginning to shake. Paul pulled himself off of me.

"Jake man it's not what it looks like, I im-"

"Oh it's not what it looks like huh? Well then what is it? Because it looks like you're making out with my girlfriend on the couch in Sam's living room." He whipped his head around to me and I whimpered," How could you Bella? I wouldn't expect you to fall for his games. I thought you were better than that. What did he tell you?" he hissed in my face. Paul immediately pulled me back away from him," That he loves you? That he'll always be there for you? Well guess what he doesn't really care about you. To him you are just a new toy to play with. He'll be gone as soon as someone new comes along I've seen it happen."

I flinched like he had struck me. When I looked at him his face was contorted with anger, but deep in his eyes there was pain that was so bright it hurt me.

"That's enough Jacob," came Sam's alpha voice," Outside now." Jacob took a step toward me but Paul immediately pulled me so that I was behind him. Jake growled and turned and pushed past Sam in the hallway to get outside. I pulled out of Paul's arms and chased after him. All I could think was it can't end like this I need him.

"Bella, wait stop," I heard Paul say as I ran down the hall. I felt Sam try to grab me as I ran by but I dodge past him and out the back door.

"Jake stop," I caught up with him in the middle of the yard.

"What do you want, Bella," he said spitting out my name.

"Jake please don't do this. It can't end like this."

"Oh really you mad that decision when you decided to make out with Paul on Sam's couch," he hissed beginning to shake again.

"Jake please I still need you. You promised," I could feel the tears start to stream down my cheeks.

"Oh Bells," he pulled me into a hug," I will always be there for you no matter what happens with Paul, just remember I will wait for no matter how long it takes for you to realize that you can do so much better."

"I don't think that that is going to happen Jacob," I said still in his arms.

"I know that you think that now but eventually you will realize he is no good and I will be there." I decided not to push it he was still quivering. Then I heard a low growl. It was Paul. Jacob answered with a growl of his own. I tried to pull away from Jake but he held me fast to his chest.

I could see Paul trying to inch his way toward me but with each step he took it made Jacob growl louder and shake even harder. Sam came out from the house just then with Jared and Embry in tow and I could see Emily and Kim peeking out from the window. Sam tried to alpha command Jake to let me go and calm down but it seemed Jakes alpha wolf had chosen that time to take effect. His eyes didn't waver from Paul and he continued to shake harder and harder.

That's when I realized just how dangerous this situation was getting. I was stuck against Jacob's chest and he was dangerously close to phasing. "Paul," I called out starting to panic.

"I know babe just give me a minute."

It all happened in slow motion first Paul lunged to grab me, but he was too late. Jacob phased not giving me a half a second to prepare. I felt his claws rip through my midsection and felt myself flying through the air and hitting the ground rolling landing on my side on the ground.

I heard guttural growling and Sam yelling orders and then a voice calling my name.

Then everything went black.

 **A/N sorry I didn't update yesterday but here it is. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Paul's POV**

It all happened so fast.

First I lunged to grab Bella out of Jacob's shaking arms. When all of the sudden he phased and Bella was thrown across the lawn. Kim screamed from the porch and Sam yelled for Embry and Jared to phase and stop Jacob from running away.

I didn't care though. All I cared about was the motionless heap lying on the ground where she had landed. I ran over and crouched next to her rolling her over onto her back to see how bad the damage was and gasped at what I saw.

Her shirt was tattered and covered in blood. Three deep gashes stretched from her left hip to just under her ribs on her right side. I felt her neck for a pulse and found one but it was very faint.

"Bella you can't leave me. Please Bella. I love you," I pulled her head onto my lap. Emily started to come over but I warned her away with a growl.

"Come on Paul. We have to stop the bleeding," Sam said stepping in front of Emily. I hesitated I didn't want anyone touching my mate but I knew he was right. I nodded my consent and Emily came forward and kneeled next to Bella her eyes scanning her wound while my eyes tracked her every movement and Sam hovered over her shoulder keeping his eyes on me.

"Damn it Sam. I can't do work with you hovering over my shoulder the whole time."

"But Emily-"

"Paul's not going to hurt me but if you are so worried about it take him with you to check on the other boys. Kim and I are going to take her to the hospital in Forks you can meet us there." I started to protest but knew that I should go I needed to blow off some steam and have a talk with Jacob.

I kissed Bella's forehead goodbye and got up feeling weary Sam put his hand on my shoulder and we walked into the woods and away from the love of my life who lay on the ground motionless. We phased and I couldn't help thinking about what had just happened.

 **Bold-Sam**

 _Italic-Paul_

Underline-Jacob

 _ **Bold italic- Embry**_

 **Bold underline-Jared**

 _ **It's not your fault you know.**_

 _If I would have just gotten to her sooner than I could have…_

 **You could have done nothing. He would have just phased sooner.**

At that point we reached the edge of a clearing and on the other side stood Jacob, Jared, and Embry. I took off across the clearing and was on Jacob in a heartbeat.

 _This is all your fault_ I yelled in my head making everybody flinch.

My fault. If you hadn't been messing around with my girlfriend then this never would have happened he replied surging upward and throwing me off of him. I landed on my feet and started to head toward him again. Jared and Embry stepped in between us but Sam called them back right as I was about to attack them for getting in the way of protecting my mate.

 _ **Ten on Jacob.**_

 **Hell no Paul's got this in the bag.**

Why don't you just leave my girlfriend alone. She's not interested. He launched himself at me but I batted him away

 _See's not your girlfriend and she seemed pretty interested today._ I thought about what had happened on Sam's couch.

Jake bellowed and threw himself not me. We rolled over and over until we ended with him on top.

Why do you want her anyways don't you have some hoes to crawl back to or did they finally come to their senses. I had to admit that stung a little.

 _I imprinted on her pup._ I thought as I threw home off of me. He may be bigger than me but I was fighting for my imprint. He ended up on his feet shame I was hoping he'd hit a tree. I heard Jared chuckle in my head.

You did what?

 _I imprinted on her._

The raw pain on his face was so obvious I almost felt bad. Almost.

No was the only thing he thought as he ran away into the trees with Embry following after him.

 **Paul phase back go back to my house ad get us clothes. We'll take my truck to the hospital.** I took off to Sam's house and phased while still running. After I grabbed Sam and I's clothes I ran back outside and tossed Sam his clothes after he put them on we jogged around the side of the house and hopped into Sam's black truck. It would have been faster to just run to the hospital but Sam knew that I didn't want to be around Jacob anymore then I had to right now.

We drove in silence but I was too trapped in my own thoughts to notice. Would Bella be okay? Would she have scars like Emily's? I was going to kill Jacob. Jeez how long will it take to get there? I started to drum my fingers on the arm rest. Sam glanced at me and smirked but sped up. 15 minutes later we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I was out of the truck before Sam even put it in park.

As we were walking to the hospital doors there was a heartbreaking howl from the woods. Me and Sam looked at each other and turned and kept walking towards the double doors. I walked up to the front desk and ignored the lady who ogled at us from behind the desk.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked I asked tapping my fingers

"Huh oh right," I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam who was smirking," Room 415 second floor elevator's on the right," she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes to show my distaste and turned and strode quickly down the hall to the elevator. That ride up was the longest thirty seconds of my life. Once the doors open I raced out counting the numbers as I headed down the hall. _411, 412, 413,414, and 415._ I looked inside to see Kim sitting next to the bed and Emily standing off to the side, but once she saw Sam in the hallway she pushed past me and into the hall. I only had eyes for Bella. She sat on the bed looking out the window. I knocked on the door frame and stepped inside.

 **A/N What do you guys think. I am trying to decide whether or not I should have the Cullen's come back in the next chapter please let me know your guys opinions. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh that's right it's Monday. Time for school. I reached over to slap the alarm clack but instead hit something soft.

"Ouch! Jeez Bella," That made my eyes open. The first thing I saw was Kim sitting in a chair next to my bed rubbing the top of her head. The second thing I saw was my own arm with and IV sticking out of my arm. I hate needles.

"Kim why am I in a hospital?" I tried to sit up but felt a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach.

"No Bella stay down. You were to close to Jacob when he phased after he caught you and Paul…" It all came rushing back. Making out with Paul on Sam's couch. Jacob yelling at us. Then us outside hugging and him not letting me go and finally him phasing throwing me across the lawn and I don't remember much after that. "After you passed out and Jacob ran off Paul almost bi Emily's hand off trying to stop her from getting close to you."

"Kim stop being over dramatic. He did not all he did was growl at me and Sam or Jared would have done the same thing if it was one of us laying there," Emily said walking into the room," How you feeling Bella?"

"Honestly like crap but I'll be fine. When is Paul going to get here?" I asked trying not to sound like I was desperate to find out. Desperate to be near him. Emily and Kim exchanged a glance smiling.

"I just spoke to Sam they are on their way. Driving not running so they might take a little longer than-" She was cut off by a low, pained howl coming from the woods outside the hospital. Emily and Kim stiffened.

"That was Jacob wasn't it?" I asked staring out the window.

"Yes Bella. Him and Paul got into it and Paul ended up telling him everything," Kim took my hand," It's not your fault you know you couldn't have stopped Paul from imprinting on you."

"He's hurting though… because of me," I looked down at my hands to stop myself from crying before looking back up out the window.

"No Bella you can't think like that." I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice Emily rush out the door. I stared out the window wondering if Embry and Quil were with Jacob right now. Would he come and visit me? Why would he want to visit you Bella? You broke his heart. I also didn't hear the knock on the door until someone said my name. I turned my head to see the love of my life Paul Lahote standing just inside the door.

"Paul," I whispered. With that the dam broke and the tears started to pour down my face. He walked over to me and settled himself next to me on the bed and pulled me to him careful not to jostle my stomach, but I didn't care about that right now all I cared about was holding onto Paul for dear life.

"Shh shh babe it will be okay. It's all right." He held me to his chest while my tears soaked his shirt. After a few minutes I had cried all the tears for today and tomorrow as a matter of fact. I looked up at him," Sorry," I murmured embarrassed.

He pulled my chin up so that I could look in his eyes," Don't be embarrassed babe," he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine. It was sweet kiss and would have gone much longer if my heart monitor wouldn't have started going crazy the beeps getting so close together it almost sounded like one long beep.

"Baby," I whispered. Paul pulled away and looked at me.

"What?"

"You can call me baby now," Paul smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me again but stopped when the heart monitor started going crazy again.

Paul laughed," You really need to get that under control." He looked at the door and in walked Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. Paul and Jared exchanged a glance and he nodded.

"Has the doctor been in yet?" Sam asked.

"No not yet."

"Bella I didn't expect you to be up yet." Sam said smiling warmly.

"Yeah she woke up by assaulting me," Kim said fake glaring at me while tucking herself against Jared.

"Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard and I thought you were my alarm clock." Everyone laughed along with me. A nurse poked their head in and blushed when she saw me and Paul tangled up on the bed," Doctor will be in in a minute," she said before leaving as quickly as she could.

"Did anyone call Charlie yet?" I asked.

"I just did," Kim replied," He said he would be down here as soon as he could, but he is in Seattle so it might take a little. Also Billy and Sue are on their way from the res they wanted to be here."

"Why?" Paul asked puzzled. Kim shrugged and pulled Jared over to one of the chairs next to the bed while Sam and Emily sat in the other one.

"Are the other guys coming?" I asked cautiously, looking at everyone's faces.

"I'm not sure Bella," Sam said apologetically after exchanging a glance with Paul. Paul pulled himself up off the bed after giving me one more kiss. The heart monitor went wild again and everyone laughed including Paul. I blushed and glared at Paul," You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Sorry baby but its adorable," I smiled at the nickname. Paul walked over and brought a chair right next to my bed so that he would be able to hold my hand when the doctor came in. I was worried what he was going to say I did not want to be stuck in here I wanted to go home and I definitely did not want Charlie to see me like this.

With that a sharp pain rippled through my stomach and I grunted from the force of the pain. Paul was immediately on his feet and leaning over me frantic," Are you okay Bella?"

"Paul I am fine calm down,"

He sat back down but I heard him mutter something along the lines of I will kill him ad I could only assume that he meant Jacob when all of the sudden his head snapped up and I heard him say the one word that made my blood run cold.

"Vampire."

 **A/N Uh oh who is it? I hope that you liked it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far keep them coming please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I do not.**

 **Chapter 12**

As soon as Paul said the word Sam and Jared were out of their chairs and had Emily and Kim sheltered protectively behind their backs. Paul hissed and took up a defensive position between me and whoever it was that stepped through the door, but the person that did step through the door surprised me even more then I would have been if it had been Victoria herself.

As soon as he stepped one foot inside the room Paul let out a guttural growl," Stay where you are vamp?"

"Paul stop its just Carlisle," I said reaching out and grabbing his arm to try to pull him back so that he wouldn't attack him," I'm sorry Carlisle you are going to have to ignore Paul he is being annoying."

"It is most alright Bella but it will be difficult to treat you with him in between me and you." I gave pointed look at Sam and he hesitated but eventually he told Paul to stand down. The only thing he did was go and stand on the other side of the bed but it was better than nothing. Sam and Jared stayed standing always keeping themselves between Carlisle and their mates.

"So Carlisle," I asked," How long have you been in town?" I cringed as my stomach began to sting. Paul growled and I gave him a warning look that made him be quiet.

"We just got back approximately 3 days ago," he replied not taking his eyes off of the wounds on my stomach. I was personally trying not to look at it because I knew I would get sick.

"We…" I trailed off the question obvious in my voice.

"Yes we as in all of us."

I didn't know how to respond. I had spent so long building walls to protect myself from him and now that my life was almost perfect they had to come waltzing back in and ruin everything.

"Well Bella it looks you have a pretty nasty wound here. Who were you with when this happened?" It was obvious what he was really asking. He wanted to know who had done this and right as I was about to respond Paul had to open his big fat mouth.

"Come on doc why don't you just ask what you really want to know? You want to know who did this to her and you probably think that it was me?" he was starting to get angry.

"Paul, do you need to step into the hallway?" Sam asked.

"No I'm fine," he replied sinking into the chair.

I looked gratefully at Sam, "Should I…"

He nodded his head," Go ahead."

I turned back to Carlisle who was looking at us interested at our reactions," It was Jacob, but it wasn't his fault." I heard Paul gasp in disbelief, but I ignored him.

"Billy and Sue are here," came Jared's voice. Carlisle immediately paced to the other side of the room to give them space and it's a good thing because as soon as Billy saw him he immediately tensed and practically yelled at him.

"What are you doing here leech?"

"Hello Billy," Carlisle said ever politely," I am here because it seems that Bella here has received some serious lacerations at the hands or rather paws of _your_ son."

"We are very aware of the situation and it will be handled within the tribe. Thank you for your concern," Billy replied rather sarcastically.

"My pleasure that is my job after all. I will be back in a few minutes to talk about you heading home Bella," Carlisle said before walking out of the room.

"Thank god. I barely took a breath the whole time he was in here," I glared at Jared who sat panting into the chair with Kim on his lap who was rolling her eyes at him.

I felt rather then saw Paul sit on the bed so that his hip was pressed against my shoulder. He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he whispered in my ear" Get ready" I was confused until Billy asked me," So Isabella would you like to explain what happened today?" I really did not want to but I looked up at Paul and he gave me an encouraging smile even though his eyes were tight, so I launched into the whole story.

By the time I was done I was feeling like shit again and had tears in my eyes. Paul must have sensed it because he started to run his hand through my hair and when I looked at him he was glaring at Billy.

"No more questions Billy," he hissed," You can go now."

"Paul," Sam said the warning clear in his voice.

"No Sam he has no right to come here and have Bella relive all of that. He didn't even ask how she is feeling all he cares about is clearing his son's name.

"I don't think that-"

"No he is right," came Billy's response," I am so very sorry to put this kind of stress on you so soon Isabella. We will show ourselves out." He said turning and leading Sue who gave us an apologetic glance out the door and down the hall.

Paul sank down so that he was lying side by side with me with his face buried in my hair.

"Seriously Paul. What are you trying to do pissing off a member of the council and not to mention your future alpha's dad? Sometimes you are so stupid." Sam said his hands beginning to shake.

"Sam calm down," Emily said laying a hand on his arm.

Paul muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'he deserved it.' Jared chuckled but Sam just continued to glare at the back of his head.

"He's sorry Sam. Right Paul?" I said pulling his head off my pillow by his hair.

"Ow Bella," he complained," What?" He asked when he saw my face.

"You're sorry right?" I asked glaring.

"Right," he huffed out.

This time Jared full out laughed and Sam even chuckled when I dropped his hair and patted his head saying 'good doggie'

His response was a nip on the ear. Which caused me to gasp and shiver. The guys looked at us uncomfortably and ran out the door with the girls in tow muttering something about the food court. Paul nibbled again this time on my neck. He left a trail from my neck across my jawline and finally up to my mouth.

It was another kiss that you could only get from Paul. It made me forget where I was and forget all that I had just been through all I could think about was me and Paul in a bed together.

"You are so lucky that you are wounded and in a hospital bed or else I would be doing way more than kissing you." He murmured pulling away.

"And that makes me lucky because?" he smirked against my lips.

I felt him stiffen seconds before I heard a voice say," Who is this man you are with my love?"

 **A/N I hoped you liked it. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Please keep the reviews coming and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

 **Chapter 13**

That voice. A voice that I thought I would never here again. The last time I had heard it was telling me to take care of myself and saying goodbye. That day was the worst day of my life so far and I could never forget what he did to me.

My eyes snapped open and Paul was already on his feet between Edward and me. The man that I was supposed to spend the rest of eternity with and then left me was back.

"I wouldn't do that here dog," Paul was shaking badly and his only response was a loud growl. I don't know what made me pull Paul back and make him sit on the bed with me in the same position as when Billy and Sue had been here. Maybe it was the part of me that still had feelings for him.

"Hello Edward," I said nodding in greeting.

"Hello my love," he said walking gracefully to the chair at the foot of my bed," You did not answer my question. Who is this man that held my place in line while I was gone?" Paul growled at him again.

"This is Paul Lahote. My boyfriend." I said intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Ahh I see. Well Paul although I do appreciate you taking care of my Bella while I was gone I do not approve of her be around werewolves," he spat the word out like it was some horrible disease," So it would be greatly appreciated if you would leave for Bella and I to catch up."

My jaw dropped practically to the floor at Edward's words. He still thought I was his property and that he could still control me.

"Sorry no can do leech. You see Bella and I here are bound to each other for life and it pains both me and her to be away from each other to long which is why she will be finishing her senior year at La Push High School."

Now both Edward and I were wearing the same looks of surprise and confusion.

"She will not be."

"You don't control me anymore Edward. We are not mates and never will be again. I have Paul now and he is ten times better then you ever were."

"Please Bella. I still love you. Everything I told you that day was a lie. I could never forget about you."

"If you really loved me you would understand that Paul is it for me and would respect my decision to be with him and would not try to interfere."

"Of course my love as you wish. I will not interfere with yours and the mutt's relationship but I will wait for you to come to your senses. I will always wait for you," he was by my side in an instant and before Paul could react he brushed a kiss on my forehead just like he had in the woods.

"Goodbye Bella." And with that he was gone.

Paul visibly relaxed as soon as he had disappeared and I was glad for it because I had a few questions that I needed to ask.

"So someone told me that I am going to be going to high school in La push," I said doing the best I could to cross my arms over my chest without touching my scratches.

He had the decency to look sheepish at least," Yeah me and Sam have been talking about it with the Cullen's back and the red head that keeps slipping through we think it would be safer. I mean I won't be…" he kept talking but I had stopped listening. Victoria was here and she had been in Forks? How come I had not been told about this? Of course they did not even know that we knew each other let alone she was after me. I could hear the heart monitor going crazy the beeps almost blurring together.

"What's wrong baby?" Paul asked slightly panicked. I didn't reply just trying to get my breathing under control. Of course Sam chose that moment to walk back into the room with his nose wrinkled at the stench of the vampire. He took one look at me hyperventilating and Paul nearby and Paul on the edge of panic not knowing what to do and strode over to stand next to Paul.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking down at m with concern.

"I don't know I was just telling her about the red head-"

"Victoria," I squeaked out.

"What?"

"Her name is Victoria," I said finally able to catch my breath.

"Do you know her? How? Is she a Cullen that we didn't know about? Don you know what she is after?" Sam asked eager to get answers. I didn't blame him. I decided to tell him the whole story and by whole I mean the _whole_ story. Starting with the first time I saw the Cullen's and ending with when they had left.

"So no she is not a Cullen and yes I do know what she is after or rather who." I said after giving them a minute to process all the information that I had just told them. I could see them both shaking ever so slightly at that point, but their heads snapped up at those words.

"Who?" they asked at the same time.

I took deep breath trying to clear the lump out of my throat.

"Me."

My proclamation was met by Paul's growling and Sam's silence before he kicked into alpha mode.

"We need to adjust patrols to include your house Bella, maybe we can…" he trailed off glancing at me then to Paul and back again.

"Hell no. No fucking way that is not happening," he said glaring at Sam.

"I didn't say anything," Sam said.

"I know what you were thinking and it is not happening," Paul said.

"We will discuss this once Bella is well enough to come back to the reservation."

"I am not letting this be a discussion. That is not happening."

"Umm… would anyone like to explain what you guys are talking about?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about baby because nothing is going to happen," he said not stopping glaring at Sam to look at me.

"Like I said we will discuss it later. Goodbye Bella," he kissed me forehead," I hope you feel better soon," Paul growled at him as he walked out of the room.

"Paul what is going on?" I whined.

"Nothing Bella. Absolutely nothing because what he is thinking will never happen," he was already shaking so I decided not to push him anymore and grabbed my hand. I looked at him a question apparent in my eyes.

"Doctor Vamp is coming," he said not taking his eyes off of the door. I could tell that whatever Sam was thinking about doing was bothering Paul really bad, so I reached over and brushed my fingers down his jawline.

"It's alright as long as we're together we'll be okay right?"

"Of course baby," he said laying a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"Well Bella it looks like you are free to go as long as you promise to take one of these pills whenever you are in pain. Can you do that?"

"Of course Carlisle," I said smiling at him.

"So Edward tells me that you will be finishing out high school in La Push is that correct?"

I sighed of course he would tell him," Yes Carlisle I think that it will be for the beat."

"Well Bella I want you to know that if you ever need anything you know where to find us. Everyone would be so excited if you were to come and visit us although I am sure they will understand if you can't." I thought about it. It would be great to see Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie.

"Sure Carlisle. I would love to come over. When would be a good time?"

"Great everyone will be overjoyed to see you. You can come over whenever is best for you."

"Thank you for everything," I was kind of surprised when he reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Bella take care of yourself. I look forward to seeing you again under better circumstances."

"Bye," I murmured trying not to let the tears that were building behind my eyes. I missed them all so much and Id decided that I wouldn't let Paul or anyone in the pack stop me from seeing them again which I could tell by the look on Paul's face he was going to try to do just that.

 **A/N Hope you really liked it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned it but I don't.**

 **Chapter 14**

Once Carlisle was gone Paul said exactly what I thought he would.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" I replied innocently.

"Are you really going to risk your life for those leeches after what they did to you?"

"I miss them Paul," I said making puppy dog eyes at him which works every time," and besides they would never hurt me anyways." He made a sound of disbelief, but I could tell that I had won.

"Fine," I smiled widely, "but-"my smile fell," you have to have a wolf with you at all times," I smirked finding a loophole," And that wolf has to be me, Sam, or Jared." And there goes my loophole. He smirked proud of himself.

"Ugh," I complained," Fine," I slouched back down onto the bed. A nurse walked in and handed me a change of clothes," Carlisle's boy brought these by for you," she said patting my knee," He's a nice boy and very handsome." I rolled my eyes great now people think we are together. I shooed Paul out of the room so that I could change in peace.

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" he asked batting his eyes innocently. I responded by shutting the door in his face. I was glad that Edward had brought me a loose fitting shirt because even though they weren't hurting now I was sure that the scratches would be later and I had a feeling I would not be going straight home after this.

I was pleasantly surprised when I was wrong. Instead of turning and going straight to La Push after we had pulled out of the hospital parking lot he drove further into Forks.

"Where are we going?"

He looked at me incredulously," What do you mean. I'm taking you home. Where else would I be taking you?"

"Didn't Sam want to talk about something?"

"That can wait tomorrow after you've gotten some sleep after your near death experience today. Besides Charlie is waiting for us at your house."

"Great," I said rolling my eyes," He's going to flip out," I yawned.

"Go to sleep baby. You've had a long day," Paul said pulling me into his side careful not to jostle me too much. I tried to fight my sagging eyelids but he was right. This had been one of the longest days of my life and being this close to Paul it was like cuddling up with a space heater so finally I gave up and let sleep overtake me.

I was awoken by the engine of my truck cutting off and the door opening. I was engulfed in a pair of hot arms and felt myself being carried up the steps of what I guessed was my house.

"Oh my god Bella what happened to you?" From Charlie's voice I could tell he was freaking out. Oh shoot I forgot to ask what or story was.

"She's really tired Charlie I'm going to go lay her in bed. She's had a long day."

"Of course just up the stairs the first door on the left is her room. I'll be in the living room watching a game if you need me," I chuckled slightly it was still the same old Charlie through everything.

Once Paul had laid me down in my bed I asked what our story was.

"Well you and Jacob were out hiking when you were attacked by a young bear. Jake was able to get you away and take you to the hospital in Forks and here we are." He replied settling himself on the bed next to me.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask who you were." I said and I really was surprised usually he would be asking twenty questions and probably getting there info for a full background check.

"You have to remember who called him and he already took my full name so that he could run it down at the police station."

"Oh my gosh," I was so embarrassed of my dad that I actually buried my face in my pillow.

"It's alright sweetheart. At least I know he cares about you and don't let any old guy near you." All of the sudden a thought dawned on me.

"You didn't tell him we were together did you?" I asked starting to panic.

He looked at me like I was crazy," Of course not I didn't need him killing me when I brought you over besides that's your place not mine."

"Thank goodness," I said falling back against the pillow yawning.

"I better get going. I'll be outside tonight if you need anything," I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"You really should get some sleep you know."

He smiled," I'll get around to it," he said before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on my lips. I looked at him questioningly expecting more after everything that had happened today.

"I'm patrolling with Embry tonight and he already thinks about you enough I can't give him anything else." I laughed.

"Embry will be Embry," I said still smiling before letting loose another huge yawn.

"Bye Bells," he said heading out the room

"Bye," I murmured sleepily.

 **Paul's POV**

 **Bold-Paul**

 _Italic-Embry_

Underline-Sam

 **Bold Underline-Jacob**

 _ **Bold Italic-Quil**_

"Goodnight Chief Swan," I said pausing in the living room.

"Goodnight Paul and by the way thank you for calling me today and for bringing her home."

"It was my pleasure Chief Swan," I said putting a smile on my face.

"Call me Charlie," he said reaching out and shaking my hand," It was good to meet you."

"You too Charlie," I replied my smile growing wider. He walked over and settled back on the couch I took that ass my que and turned and walked to the door shutting it quietly behind me so I wouldn't wake up Bella.

I jogged over to the woods and stripped tying my clothes around my ankle before phasing interrupting Embry's fantasy about some chick at his school.

 **Seriously man could you not I really don't need to see that. You're almost as bad as Quil now.**

 _Sorry, but would you rather me think of Bella._ I could tell he was gearing up to pull up an image about Bella that I wanted to see but not from his mind.

 **Don't you dare** I thought tackling him to the ground. All of the sudden my head snapped up.

 **Do you smell that?** I asked sniffing the air.

 _Leech_ Embry said taking off after the smell. I sat back and let loose a long howl and then took off after Embry.

What's going on? Came Sam's voice in my head.

 **Leech** I said now running next to Embry with the other guys falling into step beside us. All of the sudden Embry stopped abruptly in front of me.

 _Shit not again_ through Embry's eyes I saw the body lying face down on the ground. Sam phased back and quickly knelt down next the body. He rolled him over and we all gasped when we saw his face.

 **Oh no no no. Shit why him? Why was Harry even out here?**

"We have to get him back to La Push." Sam said not looking up from Harry's pale face. I phased back and after pulling on my shirts began to help Sam carry Harry back in the direction of La Push.

"Embry and Quil continue patrol. Jacob run ahead and warn Billy and Old Quil." The only response was Jacob running past us letting out another long howl that I was sure Billy would here and knew to get Old Quil as soon as possible. It was the howl we used when one of us was hurt.

We made it to Billy's house in good time and carried Harry into the house and laid him on the couch.

"How did this happen?" Came Old Quil's voice. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself. Why weren't we able to stop this and I could tell by the look on Sam's face he felt the same way.

"I'm not sure Quil. I'm sorry," Sam hung his head.

"Well there is nothing you boys can do now why don't you go home and get some rest. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow when our heads are clear." Billy said patting Sam on the arm.

We turned and trailed out the door knowing that we wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All rights to everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 15**

When I woke up the next morning after being in the hospital I couldn't help, but to be nervous about going down to La Push and maybe seeing Jacob he was bound to be there and I didn't think that I was ready to be too close to him yet and of course there was whatever it was that Sam wanted to discuss today that Paul refused to tell me.

I decided the only way to figure out what he wanted was to just get down there as soon as possible. I wished that I had someone in the packs number besides Jacob because I wasn't allowed to drive with the pain medication that I was taking so I pretty much had to sit around until someone, which I hoped would be Paul, showed up to pick me up.

After I got dressed I headed downstairs to make myself some breakfast and was shocked about how much this day had reminded me of the day that Paul showed up instead of Jacob which surprisingly was only yesterday so much had happened in just that one day that it felt like so long ago I had been mad at Paul for showing up instead of Jacob. Instead of just sitting around waiting I decided to do some cleaning instead. Carlisle had said that I could do light stuff but no heavy lifting which shouldn't be a problem because I have nothing to lift.

For the next hour and a half I cleaned everything in the house just as I was getting done with doing the dishes there was a loud knock on the door. I ran to the door excited to see Paul again even though I had just seen him last night. I flung open the door and there stood Paul in all his hot sexy glory. I giggled to myself as I thought how different my reaction today was compared to yesterdays.

Then I got a glance at his face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Sam will explain when we get to his house," he replied bending down and pressing a quick urgent kiss on my lips, before quickly pulling me towards the driveway. The car that I saw there made my jaw drop.

"This is your car?" I asked. There sitting in my driveway was a black mustang that matched Paul perfectly just as sexy as him. He cracked a smile for the first time that day.

"Yeah, you like?"

"Of course," I said running my hand over the hood," It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it now get in they're all waiting for us," he said climbing into the car and starting the engine. The inside of the car was even better than the outside. It was all tan leather and the windows were so dark that you cannot see in from the outside.

Paul took off down my drive way and peeled out on the street. I rolled my eyes and he smirked, _boys,_ I thought as he sped down the road in the direction. Last time I had driven to Sam's house it had taken me a little over 25 minutes this time we cut it down to ten thanks to Paul's breakneck speed at which he was driving. When we pulled to a stop I reached for the handle but Paul made no move to get out so I waited knowing that he wanted to say something.

"Bella," he said grabbing my hand, he sounded exhausted," I want you to know that whatever happens in there you don't have to do anything you do not want to and I will fight for you because what they want you to do is not fair to you."

I had no idea what to say considering I had no idea what it was that was expected of me so I just nodded my head. Paul unlocked the doors and we both stepped out. No one greeted us at the door this time and when we walked into the house all the laughing and chattering was gone in its place was hushed whispers and when we walked into the room all sound hushed and they were all looking at us.

Paul ignored them and pulled me onto his lap in an empty chair. I did a quick assessment and noticed that Jacob wasn't there. Paul hadn't mentioned anything about him leaving so maybe he was just on patrol. Everyone was still looking at us and I sank back against Paul feeling uncomfortable.

"Back off guys," Paul hissed immediately they all glanced away and Sam cleared his throat.

"As most of you already know last night Harry Clearwater was killed by the red head leech yesterday," I gasped. That was why everyone was upset. Victoria killed Harry. Harry who was one of my dad's best friends, he had two kids and a wife why did Victoria pick him. I had a feeling this wasn't a wrong place wrong time scenario she had done this on purpose.

I hadn't realized Paul was calling my name until Quil who was sitting on our right waved his hand in front of my face. My reflexes caused me to slap his hand away and it earned me a chuckle from everyone in the room. Well at least I know how to make people laugh.

"Are you okay to continue?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay so what do you want me to do?"

"How do you know we want you to do something?" he asked confused.

"Umm it's kind of obvious," I said," plus Paul gave me a speech in the car when we got here." I added.

"Okay well then I guess I'll just tell you then. Paul can you set Bella into the chair next to you just in case you need to leave." I could already tell that that was a good idea because he was already shaking so I climbed off of his lap and settled into the chair next to him leaning against his shoulder.

"So Bella as you told us yesterday you know that Victoria is after you because Edward killed her mate James so she is coming after you to hurt him even though you aren't together anymore," He paused to take a breath," so since you are what she is after we were thinking that it might be a good idea to use you to distract her so that we can sneak up on her unnoticed." It took a couple seconds to sink in but when it did I was shocked.

"Y-You want to use me as bait," I could feel Paul's hand shaking where it enveloped my own.

Sam cringed at the word bait," Yes, I guess you could say that." It seemed Paul couldn't take it anymore.

"I will not let you put Bella's life in danger for this Sam. It is a dumb idea she will be way to close to be safe."

Sam was on his feet in a second," What do you suggest we do then Paul? That thing killed Harry. I have to make the decision that is best for the pack."

"I'll do it," I said quietly. Paul whipped around to face me his face surprised.

"Bella you don't have to do this," I could see his whole body shaking," You don't understand how dangerous what he wants you to do is."

"I have to do this Paul it's the only way to keep everyone safe," I reached out to lay a hand on his arm but he spun around and strode out of the house before I could lay a hand on him.

 **A/N The next chapter is on the way. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 16**

I stood there gaping after Paul staring at the spot he had just stood in moments ago. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. It hurt so bad to feel him reject me, but he was angry and had to get away before he had done something he didn't want to do, but it still hurt. All I could do was stand there frozen until I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella," Sam said from behind me," he's always had a hard time controlling his temper."

"I need to get some air," I said gasping for breath. I felt his eyes follow me as I ran out and onto the front porch. I settled onto the swing and let the tears fall down my face freely. I needed Paul here I was starting to freak out about what I had to do and I needed him. He was my rock.

I don't know how long I sat there it could have been minutes but it felt like hours until I heard the screen door open and looked up to see Sam sitting down next to me on the swing.

"He won't be coming back," Sam said sighing. I didn't say anything just nodded because I did know deep down that he wouldn't be coming back but I couldn't leave just in case.

"Bella I want you to know that you don't have to do this. I just don't know what else to do. She's hitting to close to home now and this is the only way I can think to stop her…" he trailed off rubbing his face with his hand. He suddenly looked older than he actually was and I could tell it was so had for him to make a decision to put someone especially an imprint in danger just to help the pack.

"I want to do it Sam," I said looking at him," I want to help you guys. If this is what it takes to stop her from hurting more people then I will do what I can to help."

"Thank you Bella you are a hero to do this," he stood up and surprised me by pulling me into a hug," Embry is waiting to take you home since I know you can't drive. Someone will be over tomorrow morning to pick you up. Be safe little sis," I smiled at the nickname thinking about how much my life had changed in the last couple of days. Sam followed me into the house and sure enough Embry stood waiting by the front door waiting for me.

I quickly said good bye to Emily and followed Embry out of the house and to a huge black truck that sat idle in the driveway.

"Whose truck is this," I asked clamoring up into the cab while Embry looked on laughing.

"It's Sam's we use it when we need to drive somewhere instead of running," he said backing out of the driveway. We drove in silence mostly except every once in a while Embry would make a dumb joke and we would laugh.

When we pulled in my driveway I started to get out but Embry grabbed my arm.

"Hey Bells I just wanted to tell you that he really does care about you and you can't be too mad at him for running off like that. He's dealing with a lot of stuff right now and I can only imagine how hard this for him to have to put you in danger to do his job. So just don't be too hard on him okay?"

"Okay," I said nodding my head. He gave me his award winning smile and let go of my arm before telling me goodnight and pulling away after I shut the door. I stood on my porch until the truck disappeared down the road and couldn't stop myself from peering into the trees to look for a flash of silver fur that would signify that Paul was here, but saw nothing so I turned and walked into the house.

 **Paul's POV**

 **Paul**

 _Sam_

Bella reached out to me but I couldn't take being here anymore it wouldn't be long before I phased and did the same thing to her that Jacob had done so instead I turned and fled like a coward.

I phased as soon as I hit the tree line and took off to the only place that I could think of. Bella's house I had to make sure that she got home safely but I couldn't stick around here because I knew she would be coming out any second. I just hoped Sam wasn't stupid enough to let her try and follow me.

Sam. Sam is the reason we are in this mess. Him and his stupid ideas. What is he thinking putting my imprint in danger? He had no right if that were Emily this would have never have even been an option. I was ready to kick my ass of whoever came along and just that moment someone phased in. It was Sam what are the odds.

 _Paul,_ I was careful to keep my thoughts quiet as I started to race towards him, _I know your there._ Just then his thoughts were pulled back to the conversation him and Bella had had on the porch. I couldn't help it. I growled at him which gave away my position behind him.

He saw my offensive position and immediately told me to stand down. Of course I couldn't ignore it him being the alpha and all. I flopped down on the ground suddenly exhausted the events of the day playing out in my head on loop.

 _I am really sorry Paul_ , Sam thought, _if there was any other way then I wouldn't be doing this but this is the only way._

I was too tired to reply so instead I heaved myself up and turned and started trotting to Bella's house feeling Sam's eyes on me as I left the clearing.

 **A/N Thank you for reading. Please review tell me if you love it or hate it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **Chapter 17**

I had just settled myself onto my bed wearing my pair of red fleece pajamas with my favorite book _Wuthering_ _Heights_ in my lab open to where I had left off when there was a sharp rap on my window. I jumped looking up expecting to see Victoria with her fiery red hair streaming out behind her but instead seeing Paul with smoldering eyes clinging precariously to my window sill.

I quickly leaped out of my bed and rushed to open the window before he fell. I hopped out of the way so he wouldn't squish me as he swung through the window and landed without a sound. It still surprised me how graceful and agile they were for how big they all are. He reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said from where his chin rested on the crown of my head.

"For what?" I asked my voice muffled by his bare chest but I knew he heard me. I was not going to make this easy for him.

"Everything," I hesitated. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but then again with what was planned for tomorrow this could be my last night with him. Just the thought made me cringe and I didn't want to waste our last night fighting. Instead of replying I went up on my tip toes and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but then responded matching my passion. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Just so you know you are not forgiven yet," he chuckled before crashing his lips back to mine lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. He laid me back on my bed his lips trailing down my jaw and neck until they finally reached my collarbone. I felt a hand pull at the hem of my shirt and slide to rest on my stomach.

My hands explored Paul's bare chest feeling every groove and muscle. My hand landed on the waistband of his shorts tugging ever so slightly. He immediately froze and pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He asked analyzing my face.

"Yes," I murmured.

He threw his lips on mine.

I woke up my whole body aching and feeling so hot that I was actually sweating. I looked down to see an arm draped over my bare stomach and everything that happened last night came rushing back. I hadn't wanted the night to end with arguing but I hadn't expected it to end like that.

Those thought were interrupted by a kiss on my shoulder,"Morning babe," Paul murmured in my ear causing me to shiver. I rolled over kissing him urgently but after a couple seconds I pulled away.

"As much as I want to stay here all day I am sure the guys are all waiting for us already," I leaned over kissing him on last time.

"Fuck them," he said pulling me back to him.

"No we have to go," I said climbing out of the bed before my resolve broke and I ended up staying in bed with Paul all day long.

"Wear clothes to hike in," Paul said from where he was pulling on a pair of shorts. I picked out a comfy pair of skinny jeans a black t shirt and a pair of hiking boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and left my face free of makeup.

"So who will I be hiking with today?" I asked nonchalantly turning away from the mirror to face Paul who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands clenching his knees.

"Well it was first supposed to be Jacob but with everything that happened now it will probably be Embry. Sam will explain everything when we get there," he glanced at my alarm clock," Let's get going Emily will have breakfast waiting." He stood up and I walked over wrapping my arms around him.

"Whatever happens today do not do anything stupid or reckless," I told him.

"As long as you don't do anything reckless or stupid I'll be fine," he replied,"so when we get to Sam's house I want you to know that the atmosphere might be a little tense. Everyone needs to be completely focused so that you won't get hurt," he was starting to shake. I laid my head on his chest.

"I'll be fine, Paul. Nothing is going to happen to me. Calm down."

"I know I just don't like knowing that your in danger," he said taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'll be fine as long as you're fine. You just need to focus on not getting hurt not on me."

He shook his head," Not going to happen."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away, but he pulled me back lifting my chin up so that I would look at him.

"Seriously Bella I don't want you anywhere near the action so when we get there you are going to stay out of the way and don't try to be a hero. Okay? Promise me?"

"Okay," I said fear beginning to burn in my stomach.

"Hey," he laid a hand on my cheek,"I-We won't let anything let anything happen to you. I nodded fighting the lump in my throat.

"Now let's go before they show up at your house." I followed him out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I quickly grabbed my coat off the hook by the door and let Paul drag me out the door and to my truck. I tossed him my keys and slid into the passenger side.

We drove to Sam's house in silence with me watching out the window to see if I could see anything in the woods and Paul gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. When we pulled into Sam's driveway a few minutes later both of us were hesitant to get out. Paul quickly pulled me into his side and I curled into him and couldn't help but think that this could be our last few moments alone.

I felt the tears filling my eyes at the thought of losing Paul. As long as he made it out okay I would be fine. He leaned down and placed a long kiss on my forehead," I love you Bella."

I couldn't help it I smiled despite the situation," I love you too Paul more than anything in the world and I will do anything to make sure that you aren't hurt because of me even if it means that I-"

"No, Bella," he cut me off," do not talk like that. You will make it out of this fine. We will make sure of it. You will not say anything like that anymore. Now let's go," I started to get out on the passenger side but Paul pulled me out with him on the driver's side instead.

"I am not letting you go until I absolutely have to," he whispered in my ear. We walked to the front door hand in hand. If I thought the mood yesterday was bad then today it was absolutely volatile. Everyone was silent and focused. Sam was the only one that looked up when we walked in.

"Hello Bella," he said nodding," Paul."

Paul was already shaking and Sam talking just made him shake harder. I quickly pulled Paul over to a chair and settled onto his lap. For the first time I noticed Jacob was there leaning against the counter next to the refrigerator. He was staring down at the ground but almost like he felt my eyes on him he glanced up at me. I gasped when I saw the anguish on his face.

Paul began to growl at him while he pulled me closer against his chest. Jacob growled back and took a step towards us.

"Jacob and Paul stop it now. We have more important things to discuss," Sam said," Like how we are going to keep Bella safe," he turned and looked at me," You and Embry are going to go hiking after we leave and we'll be not far off. I will howl after a few minutes and Embry will leave to join us hopefully then the redhead will come after you and we will intercept her before she reaches you. Okay everyone?" Everyone nodded except for Paul who was shaking slightly.

We continued going over the plan for a few minutes but then it was time for all the guys to go and "patrol." I stood up so that Paul could leave but instead he pulled me back down onto his lap crushing me back to his chest.

"I told you I'm not letting you go," he whispered. The guys were already filing out the door.

"Paul you have to go," he didn't respond just sat with his chin resting on my head. I didn't want to leave either. I wasn't scared for me I was worried for Paul I knew that as long as he was okay I would be to. Paul finally pulled back standing up and looking down at me.

"You promised remember?" He said his gaze searing into my eyes.

All I could do was nod.

"Paul come on man we have to go," a voice called from outside. Paul leaned down pressing his lips to mine in a frantic, desperate kiss. That was when I truly realized what we were both about to do. I was about to go out there with only one werewolf to protect me to face Victoria and even more scary was that Paul was going to be trying to kill Victoria and who knows how many other vampires.

I didn't want to let him go. Something was telling me not to or else something bad would happen. I clung to him like he was my lifeline.

"I have to go, baby," he said efficiently untangling himself from me, by now I was hysterical. He turned and started to walk to the door. I ran after him wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned looking at Embry who walked up behind me prying my arms and holding me back.

I scrambled trying to follow him but Embry held me still and I watched the love of my life walk out the door.

 **A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but life got in the way anyways please review it will be very appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to the characters** **and everything else. I just get to mess with them.**

 **Chapter 18**

Paul's POV

Bella ran forward wrapping her arms around my waist crying, her tears soaking through my shirt. I looked meaningfully over at Embry who walked up on hooking her arms from around my waist and holding her back so that she wouldn't come after us. I glanced back one last time memorizing her features before turning and walking out the door where the guys and Leah were waiting.

Now that they were in action everyone was much less grim although they were still focused which was what they needed to be if we were going to keep Bella safe. I glanced back at the house where Bella was with only Embry to protect her and turned jogging into the woods eager to get this over with.

Jared clapped a hand on my shoulder, his eyes understanding. He knew what it felt like to have an imprint and knew that it would be horrible if he had to leave Kim in the face of danger. I nodded my silent thanks to him. It actually helped to have someone that understood what I was going through.

Bella's POV

Embry held me while I cried until my tears were dried out and his shirt was soaked.

"Sorry," I mumbled pulling away from him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he said looking slightly uncomfortable," I can only imagine how that would feel."

I didn't really think anyone could understand how I felt except for the other imprints. I turned beginning to head down the hall to the bathroom to clean myself up when Embry called me back.

"Bella I want you to know that he loves you and would do anything to get back to you remember I've seen in his head," Embry said tapping the side of his head," he'll be fine. They all will," I nodded wanting to believe him with all my heart, but my gut was telling me something wasn't right.

"We have five minutes," he said checking his watch. I hurried to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face refusing to look in the mirror because I knew I looked like shit. When I walked into the living room a couple minutes later Embry was waiting, holding my coat. I slipped it on and he opened the door. I took a deep breath and let out a stage laugh as I stepped out onto the porch just in case Victoria was watching.

"Let's go this way," Embry said leading me into the trees.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I said acting," They said to wait till they get back."

"Aw come on Bella. Don't let Paul boss you around besides we'll get back before they are. They won't even know we were gone."

"Alright," I conceded before following him into the woods.

Victoria POV

I watched Isabella follow that mutt into the woods. This would be yo easy. I had sent the others to preoccupy the other dogs and now there was only one between me and avenging my mate.

Bella POV

Embry and I hiked through the woods fake laughing and joking around when suddenly there was a howl. I tried to fake indifference, but I could tell this wasn't the howl we had been expecting. This howl held surprise and panic rather then the howl of chase that we had been waiting for. One look at Embry's face told me he felt the same.

"Bella, I have to go."

Was that real panic or fake? Keep it together Bella.

"What? Why Embry?"

"I'll explain everything later. I promise, just head back to the house and wait for me inside," he turned and ran out of sight. I stood frozen in the middle of the woods alone. I knew I wasn't supposed to but I chased after Embry anyways. Something was drawing me in that direction like a magnet.

I stumbled through the brush after him until I couldn't run anymore. I looked around looking for something that would tell me where I was at but only seeing trees, trees, and more trees. Now I was really lost.

There was a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and I spun around to see Victoria standing a few yards away.

"Hello Isabella," she purred smiling a wicked smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Hello Victoria," I said trying to repress a shiver.

"It is such a coincidence seeing you out here alone. Where are all your guard dogs at?" She smirked and I could tell that she knew something I did not, but I had to be careful about what I say.

"Yes it is quite a coincidence," I said," Well it was nice seeing you but my guard dogs are waiting," I started to turn away but in a flash she was on me.

"I don't think you are going anywhere," she said still smiling she inhaled a deep breath,"Ah you still smell as good as ever." Her face was now inches from my neck now and I closed my eyes. _Goodbye Paul. I love you._ I thought just before her weight disappeared off of me. There was a loud metallic screech and then a whoosh.

"Bella are you alright? Did she hurt you?" I peeked an eye open to see Sam leaning over me.

"No I'm okay," I said," just a little shaky." He reached a hand down and helped me up off the ground. I looked around seeing Jared, Embry, and Quil tossing pieces of Victoria into a fire while Leah inspected a cut on Seth's face and Collin and Brady wrestled nearby. I searched for a certain face and when didn't find it I turned back to Sam.

"Hey Sam. Where's Paul," One look at his face and the way he froze at Paul's name told me that something was seriously wrong.

I passed out before he could say a single word.

 **A/N Only one chapter and the epilogue left. I am starting another story the first chapter should be up today or tomorrow depending on how soon I finish this story. Thanks for reading please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I haven't owned Twilight the whole time so I still don't.

Chapter 18

I was floating in a sea of inky darkness when all of the sudden I was back in the woods in a clearing. There was a snort behind me and I turned to see a large silver wolf. Paul. I was so relieved to see him alive that I reached up throwing my arms around his neck, burying my face into his fur. He rested his huge head on my shoulder when all of the sudden I felt a growl rumble deep in his chest.

I pulled back and he nudged me away hard enough to send me sprawling a couple feet away.

"What the fuck Paul?" I asked confused. He let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Something flashed across my vision and all of the sudden VIctoria was standing over Paul who lay bleeding from wounds that I couldn't see. She smiled another wicked smile and lunged at me.

The vision changed and now it was night time and when I glanced around I say the russet skin of one of the wolves lying in a heap on the ground. My stomach dropped to the ground and I ran over to him. One of the wolves was hurt. I crouched down by his side and rolled him over onto his back.

I gasped feeling a scream building in my throat as I looked down into the cold lifeless eyes of Paul.

"Why him? Why him?" I sobbed. I pulled him to me," No Paul, you can't leave me. Wake up." I pressed my hand to his cheek finding it cold rather than the usual heat.

"Bella," came Victoria's voice. I didn't care anymore she could kill me I had no reason to live.

"Bella." I stared down at Paul.

"Bella, wake up." A hand clamped down on my shoulder and my eyes snapped open. I was staring up into the worried face of Sam.

"You were crying out," he said reaching down and brushing my hair off my face sympathetically. I sat up taking in my surroundings. I was in Sam and Emily's living room on their couch. Jacob was sitting in front of me flipping through channels on the TV. Jared and Kim were in their own world on the recliner. Seth lay on the ground with Leah next to him acting something out with dramatic hand gestures. I could here Embry and Quil arguing with Emily in the kitchen about something, but I still didn't see the face that I desperately needed to see.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

All action froze in what seemed like the whole house. Seth stopped mid sentence his hands still in mid air. Jacob stopped changing the channels landing on a cooking show. Kim turned around to face us and even the kitchen fell silent. My throat turned dry.

"Something happened to him didn't it? He's dead," I cried out. Jake reached up to grasp my hand but I yanked it back like it was on fire. I didn't care about the look of hurt on Jacob's face.

"Calm down Bella. He isn't dead," Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder," He's upstairs. He-" I didn't even let him finish his sentence before I was up and racing to the stairs.

"Bella wait," I heard Sam call after me and heard footsteps pursuing me. I was about three yards away when a big bare chest stepped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I tried to push past him but he held me still.

"Come on Bella. Let's go talk to Sam," he said like it was a hostage situation," Do not make me carry you." I ignored him only thinking about getting to Paul. Somehow I managed to slip out of his grasp and I raced up the stairs hearing voices calling my name behind me. When I reached the top of the stairs I headed into the guest bedroom.

I froze in the doorway when I looked inside. There lying on the bed looking as pale as I've ever seen him considering he was Quilete. His whole left side was bandaged and he had a cut across his forehead. If it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of his chest I would have thought he was dead.

"Bella," Sam said from behind me," I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see him like this."

I didn't reply just continued to stare at Paul and what I had done to him.

"He's going to be okay Bella. He'll be all better in a couple of days." That set me off. I spun around to face him. He took a step back in surprise.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you see," I said pointing a finger behind me," I did this to him. It's my fault that he is hurt."

"Oh Bella," he pulled me into a hug," This isn't your fault it is the vampires fault. I wasn't buying it though. If it weren't for me he would be happy right now. I pulled away turning and going down the stairs tripping multiple times. I needed some air so I went out and stood on the porch. I felt someone behind me and turned around to tell Sam off but instead coming face to face with Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked sounding harsher then I had meant to. Looking at him now reminded me of our short time together and my hand instinctively found the not completely healed scar on my stomach. Despite myself I felt bad about how things had ended.

"Sorry Jake," I apologized.

"Bella," he began," listen I know your with Paul and everything, but I just wanted you to know that I'll wait for you for as long as I have to before you come to your senses."

I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes," That isn't going to happen," putting emphasis on each word.

"I know you think that but-"

"Stop Jake you know that won't happen."

"Fine Bella," he conceded," I just wanted to tell you that I still love you and I know you still love me too."

"Jake-" he cut me off by leaning down. I realized his intentions a moment to late and his lips were on mine. I pushed as hard as I could against his chest, but of course he didn't budge so instead I went stiff and after a few seconds he realized because he pulled away and looked at me. I didn't know what to do I couldn't believe he had kissed me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so instead I turned and stormed into the house. I stood in the doorway of the living room shaking I was so pissed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Kim asked.

"He kissed me," I hissed.

"Come again?" Sam asked standing up from the couch where he was sitting with Emily.

"Jacob kissed me," I gasped out.

"What?" Came the same word out of eleven different mouths. I was bombarded with questions that I couldn't answer.

"What's going on?" Everyone fell silent at the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Bella was just telling us something interesting Jacob," Seth said taking a step forward,"You kissed her?" He said taking another step so that he was standing face to face with Jacob. Jacob stepped back holding his hands in a calming gesture.

"Hey I didn't mean any harm."

"You didn't mean any harm?" I was exasperated," You tried to kiss me while I am dating one of your friends. Why haven't you gotten it through your head? I don't love you anymore not in the way that you want me to. I love Paul in that way."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say it," I spun around to see Paul leaning heavily against the staircase but standing no less. I rushed over throwing my arms around him.

"Ouch. Sweetheart your going to have to loosen your grip I still have a few ribs broken." I immediately retracted my arms and instead gripped his hand. I went up on my tiptoes to peck him on the lips, but instead he reached up tangling his hand in my hair. I pulled away smiling. I looked up into Paul's eyes before he leaned down to kiss me again.

Six months later

"Bella!" Paul yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I looked around at the room that I now shared with Paul. I had moved out of my dad's house about a month ago and now I lived Paul. My dad hadn't been very happy at first but had eventually agreed when he realized Paul and I were serious.

"Come on were going to be late Bella!" He yelled again.

"I'm coming!" I replied looking in the mirror one last time. I wore a long sleeve dress which was one of the few things that fit me with my ever growing stomach. I walked down the stairs carefully so that I wouldn't fall to where Paul was waiting for me.

"You look beautiful babe," he said when I reached him," How are my two favorite girls," he laid a hand on my stomach.

"Were amazing handsome," I said smiling.

"Good because we're going to be late to your own baby shower."

"It's not just mine," I said," It's Emily and Kim's too."

"Yes but you're the only one that matters to me." He replied smirking.

I smacked his chest," That's rude. Now let's go." We turned and walked out of the house.

A/N only the epilogue left. Thank you so much for reading also there will be details for my next story at the end of the next chapter. Please review!


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: No.

Epilogue

Sam and Emily ended up getting married and having three kids Julia, Karah, and Joseph. The oldest being Julia and the twins Karah and Joseph coming not long after. Sam stopped phasing so that he could be at home and grow old with his wife and children,

Jared and Kim also got married and stopped after having only one child named Liam and now are our next door neighbors. Jared also stopped phasing.

Eventually Jacob did imprint on a nice Quilete girl named Chloe and they have have two young girls named Lindsey and Olivia. Jacob and I repaired or friendship and there are no hard feelings between us.

Quil is still waiting for Claire to grow up so he is still phasing and has taken over the job of alpha of the pack which now included only Leah, Collin, and Brady. They still phased even though there haven't been any vampires around since Victoria.

Embry is now living with a girl named Payton and even though he didn't imprint on her you would never be able to tell. They are expecting their first child.

Seth imprinted on Angela, I was as surprised as anyone, but also very happy. It was nice to have one of my old friends know everything and her and Seth were perfect for one another.

Paul and I welcomed Kelsey Renee Lahote into our life three months after the baby shower. I was so excited for our children to for my child to be able to grow up with the pack. A few months later I gave birth to Lucas Joshua Lahote who is now best friends with Kim and Jared's son Liam. Now with a wonderful husband, two beautiful children, and amazing friends my life was complete.

A/N DONE! Yay! Thank you everyone who stuck with me through the whole story. I am starting a new story. I am still trying to come up with a name but I'll probably have it up tomorrow. Sorry I wanted to do it today but I don't quite have time. Sorry. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
